The Neopets Pimp
General Information and Bio: The Neopets Pimp is a member of the Millennium Forums. He is more commonly referred to as the only Neopian on Millennium Forums, Here is Elsewhere, and Animation Revelation. He used to be an oddball and a nobody on the Internet, but he's starting to get recognized by certain people. The Neopets Pimp likes obscure culture, as well as animation and gaming in general. He writes articles about obscure animation and gaming on The Obscurities Zone, his official blog/website. The Neopets Pimp (as neoking2002_neo) has been playing Neopets since April 2002, yet he took a few hiatuses off the site. He is also lucky that his beloved Neopets weren't purged into exile, either. Before December 2010, The Neopets Pimp learned that he wasn't as wanted as he expected on The Millennium Forums. The Neopets Pimp has gone and fled to greater worlds, where he will a more greater vibe and obtain better friends similar to Ebonwumon and Raechalbamdead. They don't need worthless trash like The Neopets Pimp soaking up The Millennium Forums anymore. 'Friends and Allies of The Neopets Pimp:' *Ebonwumon' '- He is the owner of Depot Warehouse, which is his strange little "DOT COM WEBSITE" and forum site as well. The Neopets Pimp is also Twitter friends with Ebonwumon.dsfgh *Raechalbamdead- Raechalbamdead is The Neopets Pimp's very best Neofriend that he has a strong love for. The Neopets Pimp endlessly gives any Neopets Plushies that Raechal doesn't have yet for her plushie gallery every month. Raechalbamdead (as raechal) has been a Neopets user since June 2000, which is nearly two years longer than The Neopets Pimp has been on. Since The Neopets Pimp noticed that Raechalbamdead's plushie collection was in dire need, he helped contribute to her collection, and acted very nice to each other ever since. *Daxdiv- Daxdiv was the first guy to befriend The Neopets Pimp back in his ToonZone days. Daxdiv is a dedicated Pokémon fan and player, as well as an animation fan, too. Daxdiv is also an administrator of TZWatch and an active ToonZone member himself since 2007. *Desensitized- Desensitized is another one of The Neopets Pimp's old ToonZone friends. Desensitized is a huge fan of obscure video games, and also introduced The Neopets Pimp to a few unknown games. Desensitized has been a ToonZone member since 2006, an administrator for TZWatch, and a "Reportah" for Animation Revelation as well. *SNES Chalmers- SNES Chalmers is also another one of The Neopets Pimp's ToonZone friends, and has been on ToonZone since 2009. He is also a dedicated member of TZWatch, a "Reportah" for Animation Revelation, and a vowed member of the Better Bullying Bureau. SNES Chalmers was also kind enough to introduce The Neopets Pimp to the Better Bullying Bureau when he had problems going up against Appl3xplosion back at TZWatch. *Sketch- Sketch is a long-time member of ToonZone since 2002, as well as a member of TZWatch, too. Sketch is the proud owner of The Scratch Pad (an comic/animation appreciation site) and the head administrator of Here is Elsewhere, which is a site where people go and make fantasy schedules and fantasy cast lists, two forbidden practices at ToonZone due to people not giving solid reasons behind them. Sketch often refers himself as "The Legendary Schedule Pimp" on Here is Elsewhere. *Jeff Harris- Jeff Harris was a moderator for the Toonami Forum at ToonZone (before its death), he is currently a moderator of the Nicktoons Forum and The Hub Forum at ToonZone as well. Jeff Harris is the proud owner of a Toonami fansite known as The X Bridge, and is also the Global Moderator of Here is Elsewhere. This Jeff Harris is not the same person behind the Shortcuts newspaper comics or the Missouri House of Representatives. *Darklordavaitor- Avaitor is a main administrator for Animation Revelation, along with Foggle and Ensatsu-Ken. Avaitor has also been a ToonZone member since 2003, a member of TV.com, as well as an early member of TZWatch. Category:Millennium Forums Members Category:Neopets Users Category:Cartoon-World Members Category:ToonZone Members Category:Here is Elsewhere Members Category:TZWatch Members Category:Anime-Cartoon Members Category:Better Bullying Bureau Members Category:JellyNeo Members Category:Animation Revelation Members Category:Nintendo Database Members Category:Hardcore Gaming 101 Members Category:DOT COM WEBSITE Members Category:Pimps